


Romantic Tales of Middle Earth

by Neon_Opal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Childhood Memories, Comfort Reading, Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Reading Aloud, References to Lord of the Rings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny catches Harry reading fanfic which she's never heard of.<br/>For International Fanworks Day 2015</p><p>And I don't know why but WORD told me exactly 100 words and here says 102 but I'm not going to count each one - lol<br/> </p><p>~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Tales of Middle Earth

“What are you reading?” asked Ginny peering over Harry’s shoulder at the computer.

“Ahh…unnn…nothing, nothing really,” he said trying to cover up the screen.

“Romantic Tales of Middle Earth,” she read out as he squirmed in his chair, “isn’t that from a great muggle story of wizards and elves? My dad used to read bits of it to us.”

“Really? I used to read the trilogy in my cupboard under the stairs.”

“I never heard of the romances.”

“People write new ones, invent the things they wish there were. Silly really.”

“I think it’s sweet. Will you read me one?”


End file.
